


Kara's Missing

by Jaredthedragon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, Humor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Mild Smut, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Romance, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Kara goes missing after she finds out that Lena hates her. While everyone one is looking for her, Maggie returns to try and win Alex back only to find that she has moved on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If don't like strong language, smut and women in relationships with other women then find something else to read. You have been warned.

Alex woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. She gets out of bed and shouts for the person to hold on but the banging continues. When she gets to the door, she opens it to find Lena standing outside her apartment.

"I feel overdressed," Lena says as she sees Alex standing in underwear and tank top. Alex ignored her as she welcomed Lena to come in. After Lena enters the apartment, Alex closes the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Kara," Lena explained, "after she didn't show up for work today I went over to her place but she wasn't there so I came here and judging by the way you're dressed, I can tell you haven't seen her either."

"Wow! It sounds like you missed your true calling, you should've been a detective." Alex said sarcastically.  
"I tell you your sister is missing and you crack jokes, what is wrong with you?"

"It's your fault she's gone, to begin with," Alex said without realizing what she had said and when she realized what she said she regrets saying it but it was too late to take it back now.

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked.

"Forget I said anything." Alex reply.

"Alex if you know something then tell me so I can help. I care about Kara too."

"I can't."

"How come?"

"Because I can't that's why."

Lena started thinking which wasn't good so Alex had two choices, tell Lena the truth or wait and see if Lena knows what's really going on.

"The reason Kara left is that you told her that you couldn't trust Supergirl anymore."

"Why would that make her leave?"

"Because Kara is Supergirl."

Now it all started to make sense, Supergirl always being there at the right time when she was in danger and brushing it off with some excuse like I was out getting coffee with coffee with Kara Danvers when you called.

"So she left because of me?"

"Bingo!"

"Well, if you're looking for me to sympathize with her then your wrong. She went behind my back and tried to  
Jeopardize everything I was working on to help Sam and as far as I can tell you and Kara can go to hell." Lena says and storms out of the apartment without saying another word.

"Well, that went well."

"Well, thanks anyway, Barry," Alex says before hanging up the phone.

"So, no luck, huh?" Winn asked.

"None, but I've got a few more people I can call and ask to keep an eye out for her."

Alex picks up the phone and dials another number as she waits for it ring, Winn begins to speak, "you know she picked a bad time to leave with Sam still at large as Regin."

"Maybe she believes that Lena can cure her."

"I guess so."

Alex was going to respond but the person on the phone spoke,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Felicity, it's Alex is Oliver around?"

Felicity got choke up at the mention of Oliver's name but she held it together as she told Alex what happened, "Oliver's in prison."

"Oh and here I am troubling you with my problems while you get big things to deal with."

"It's okay, Alex you can tell me what's troubling you."

"Kara's Missing and I can't find her. Have you seen her by any chance?"

"No I haven't but I keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And hope you find her."

"So do I."

After getting off the phone with Clark who told her the same thing as everyone else, Alex went into her contact information and called someone she thought she would never talk to again.

Maggie had just got out of the shower when her cell phone started ringing. Quickly she runs over to it and answers without checking the caller ID.

"Sawyer," Maggie says.

"It's me." Alex reply.

"Is everything alright Danvers you don't sound good."

"Kara's Missing. I have you seen her?"

"I wish I could say yes but I can't."

"Well if you see her, let me know."

"I will and I hope everything is ok with you two."

"It's not me she's mad at."

"What did Lena do?"

"She told Kara she doesn't trust Supergirl anymore."

"Ouch!"

"I know, that's a bad sucker punched and now Kara's gone."

"Damn, I don't know if I can help but I'll do what I can."

"I really appreciate it and if you see her call me."

"I will and good luck." 

"Thank you."

The last person Alex called was Sara, unfortunately, she gave the same response as everyone else Alex has talked to and just like everyone else she told Alex she keep an eye out for Kara. If anyone had a chance of finding Kara it would be Sara or Barry. Barry because he has a portal that could take him to different Earth's. The drawback was that Kara could hideout better because the odds of Barry running into the real Kara Danvers and hee doppelganger were 50/50. Sara could find Kara too because she has a ship that can time travel, but Kara was more than likely hiding on a different earth.

After getting off the phone with Sara, Alex decided to go to the bar and have a few beers Meanwhile, Lena was looking for a way to find Supergirl. Then she came up with an idea from a movie she saw.

A few hours later Alex drifts away from her beer and sees a giant spotlight shining in the sky with Supergirl's symbol hovering overhead.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

"Lena you goddamn imbecile." Alex mumbled and paid for her drink before rushing out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Alex asked. Lena turns around to see Alex with a sledgehammer

'I'm trying to signal for Supergirl," Lena explained.

"Every alien and criminal can see this and the whole fucking city will know that Supergirl is gone."

"We have to do something."

"Agreed but this isn't the way."

Alex walks over to the Supergirl signal and smashes it with the Sledgehammer. Then she turns attention back to Lena.

"I'm going back to the DEO and try to find a way to locate Supergirl. You can do the same, but on more Supergirl signals."

"Fine but if you can't find her I'm going back to it regardless how you feel about it."

For right now Alex would let it go but if she sees another Supergirl signal in the sky she would take another sledgehammer to it.

Sara gets up to get a glass of water when she gets to the kitchen she sees Siren at the table sitting in the dark.

"You could have asked Gideon to turn the lights on," Sara said.

"I didn't mind sitting in the dark." Laurel reply.

Sara walks over to the cabinet and gets a glass before walking over to the sink and filling the glass with water. Then she shuts off the water faucet and walks over to the table and sits down.

"Lights Gideon," Sara says.

"Of course Captain Lance," Gideon announced and the lights turned on.

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Siren reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if it'll help."

Sara knows the feeling because she's done things that were terrible and she couldn't ever repay for what she did it didn't matter how many good deeds she did the bad always outweigh the good.

"It might help, but I'm not going to force you to tell me."

Siren has learned to trust Sara over the past few weeks. She even joined the Legends, but still, she felt like she didn't fit in. Maybe she never would but she wants to make things right for Quentin and for Sara too and she couldn't do that if she stayed in Star City so when Sara return to waverider, Siren went with her.

"Do you ever feel out of place?" Siren asked.

"All the time. But I've learned to accept that just like you have to." Sara reply.

"I don't know if I can. I've done things that I'm not proud of. Things that I can never get forgiveness for."

"You don't need forgiveness you just need to do what's right and to hell with what everybody else thinks about you."

"I guess your right."

"I know."

Later on after Siren and Sara finish talking, she walks over to sink and sits the glass down. Then she tells Siren she's going back to bed.

"I'll see you in the morning," Siren says.

"Good night." Sara reply.

"Good night, Sara.

"I want to know if I can trust you before I continue because there are people who are coming for me. And when they see you they're going to mistake you for me. They'll probably take you away and I need you to go with them without hesitation. If you can't do that I'll leave right now and go somewhere else and get someone that will."

"I'll do it, but for a price."

"Name it."

"I want you to kill Lena Luthor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very angst chapter so you might want to skip it.

Kara rose to her feet and grabbed her Earth-13 counterpart by the throat and slammed her against the wall. She easily snap her neck but she was trying to keep a low profile and with someone looking like being found dead wasn't going to help things so for right now she would have to try and reason with the other version of herself.

"Why do want Lena Luthor dead?" Kara asked with a snarl.

"Because she's responsible for the death of Alex." Earth-13 Kara explained.

"Liar!" And Kara tightens the grip around the woman's throat.

"If you let me go I'll explain."

Kara agreed to that so she lets go as her other self falls to the floor. When she gets up she starts to explain everything.

"After Lena tried several times to try and find a cure for Sam, she broke loose one night and Lena just stood there and watched as Regin killed my sister."

Kara understood what her other self was going through she would be pretty upset and bitter with her Lena if she let Regin killed her sister but she wouldn't want to kill Lena, right? She couldn't say she would or wouldn't because she wasn't going through what the other Kara was going through right now.

"Where is Lena?" Kara asked.

"Are you going to do it?" Earth-13 Kara asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Try the cemetery."

The other Kara was right as Lena was at the cemetery but the Kara in question was about to be hit by a bombshell when she came face to face with the Earth-13 Lena.

"So now you come. Our daughter has been dead for two years and now you decide to show your face."

Kara was shocked by what she just heard. Her other self failed to mention that she and Lena had a child together.

"So in return, you let Regin kill my sister?"

"You always have to throw that up in my face. Well, let I tell you something sweetheart I loved Alex too and it hurt me as much as it did you the day Reign killed her and I did everything I could to save her but where were you when Regin got loose?"

That was a good question but Lena was talking to the wrong Kara.

"I have to go," Kara said and walked away.

"It's what you do best," Lena mumbled under her breath which was picked up by Kara's super hearing.

Earth-13 Kara was walking around the apartment when Kara came back from speaking with Lena.

"So how did it go?"

Kara got an answer but it wasn't one she was expecting as she gets shocked in the eye by herself.

"Where were you when Regin killed Alex?"

Earth-13 Kara got to her feet, "I was trying to get there, but..."

"But what?"

"My daughter was sick. I was trying to help her. I didn't know what was wrong. I tried to everything and nothing seem to work and then finally she passed away and then Alex is killed. Are you happy now that you found out that I'm a failure."

Kara felt like dirt right now and she did what she thought was right and left the other Kara alone with her thoughts.

Lena was sitting next to a girl who was getting her   
chemo treatment when Kara walked in.

"Ruby, I'll be right back," Lena said.

"Ok." Ruby reply.

Lena exits Ruby's room and walks over to Kara.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked

"I wanted to see you," Kara admitted.

"Now isn't a good time and besides didn't you do enough damaged today when you accused me of Alex's death?"

"You're right I was out of line and I apologize but I also want to make things right between us."

"It's over between us you made that clear two years ago."

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Kara asked trying to change the subject.

"She has cancer." Lena reply.

"How did she get it?"

"You don't get come back after two years and start asking about people who you shut out. So why don't just go."

Kara didn't want to but she couldn't bear to see the pain that was written all over Lena's face anymore so she walked away.


End file.
